Total Drama Xtreme Action
by EpicMiner777978
Summary: 30 of the contestants battle it out for a chance at one-million-dollars!
1. Day 1-Gross-a-thon

Chris McLean: What Up _Total Drama_ fans? I'm here live from the set of _Total Drama Action_, only this is not _TDA_, no no no no! This is season 5 and to make sure the ratings are SUPER high, we have 30 contestants. Welcome to the most action packed drama filled pain inducing season EVER! Welcome to, Total...Drama...Xtreme Action!

**(Theme Song Plays)**

Chris McLean: You are probably wondering why we didn't just use the island again, huh? Well...Here's the thing...The island got too infected for human interaction, yes I know, tragic, it wasn't my choice, the government told me off and I got many angry e-mails about Dakota turning into the Dakotazoid, but don't worry, she was treated and she is now normal again, so is Scott! So here we are now! The set of TDA soon to be TDXA! And here come the cast now!

(The old bus from _TDA_ Pulls up to the entrance of the movie lot)

Chris McLean: Welcome camp-I mean contestants!

(Duncan is the first to get off the bus)

Chris McLean: First up we have Duncan!

Duncan: I don't know why I decided to do this

Chris: See? This is why its funny, 'cause you didn't it was in your _Total Drama_ contract, read the fine print like the other time you asked me that

Duncan: Eat it McLean, I am gonna get that cool Million this time

Chris: Yeah, that's the same thing you said LAST time, Duncan

Duncan: Shut up Chris.

(Duncan walks past Chris and stands by the entrance waiting for the other contestants)

Chris: Next up, we have Alejandro  
(Alejandro steps off the bus with his black sunglasses)

Alejandro: Hola Chris!

Chris: Hola to you, too.

(Alejandro walks over to Duncan)

Chris: Thanks to many angry emails, we have decided to let a certain contestant back in that better not turn all animal like again

(Ezekiel steps off the bus)

Ezekiel: Hey! Guys!  
(Everybody moans)

Ezekiel: I promise I won't get kicked off again! And yo Chris, thanks for those classes, eh! I was finally able to snap out of the weird animal state I was in back in _TDWT_.

Chris: Ok, you are very welcome, but you said you weren't gonna get kicked off last time and you did, so just save it, Homeschool.

(Zeke walks over to Duncan and Alejandro)

Chris: Everyone Here come Lindsay!

Lindsay (in a sing-song voice): Hi!

(She falls off the bus)

Duncan: *laughs*

Lindsay: Ouch, that hurt! Oh no! I broke a nail!

Chris: That's tragic, really it is, now get your butt over there!

Lindsay: Hey! Is that guy I like here? Randy?

Everyone: TYLER

Chris: Yes, he is, everyone here is Tyler!

(Tyler walks off the bus)

Tyler: Hey Lindsay.

Lindsay: Hi Kyle, where is Tyler?

Tyler: Really you STILL don't remember me?

Lindsay: Well who are you?

Tyler: I am Tyler, your boyfriend, remember?

Lindsay: Nope

Tyler: *sigh*

Chris: Great...Anyway here is The Queen of Mean, Heather!

(Heather steps off the bus)

Heather: I hope you are all prepared to lose!

Chris: Shut it and get over there

Heather: (scuffs) Shut up Chris!

(Chris scowls at Heather)

Chris: Anyway, here is Geoff and Bridgette!

(Geoff and Bridgette step off the bus in a tight lip-lock)

Duncan: Great! A repeat of Total Drama Action! The two kissing morons.

Chris: Hey! you two get over by Duncan, and stop kissing already!

(Geoff gives a thumbs-up and walks while kissing Bridgette)

Chris: Everyone here is Leshawna!

(Leshawna is about to get off the bus when Courtney pushes her off while she is on her phone)

Courtney: Well I don't care! Make it happen I am NOT spending ANOTHER summer here with these idiots!

(Leshawna gets up)

Leshawna: Why don't you watch where you are going you jerk!

Courtney: Hold on, (Covers phone) What is it I am on the phone with my lawyers!

Chris: Which you shouldn't! Give it here!

Courtney: Aw MAN!

(Gives Chris Her Phone)

Chris: Thank You (Slams it on the ground)  
Courtney: NOOOO! MY CELL PHONE!

(Leshawna laughed so loud she snorted)

Courtney: Oh shut up

Chris: Next up is-

Katie and Sadie: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Chris: Sheesh! Can't I say the name of the next contestant without your squealing?

Katie: Sorry Chris we just can't believe we are here!

Chris: Well believe it and go sit your butts down! Anyway, the next contestants are; Beth, Trent, Gwen, Justin, Izzy, Noah, Owen, Harold, Cody, DJ, Eva, and Sierra.

Duncan: So this is it?

Chris: Oh no my fine delinquent, there are more!

Duncan: Great

Chris: Meet season 4 favorites, Scott, Sam, Mike, Zoey, Dakota, and Lightning.

Zoey: Oh wow! It's the original cast of Total Drama!

Mike: I know! This is incredible!

Chris: Ok I know how incredible this is, but we need to divide into teams. Despite season 1 issue Katie and Sadie are on the same team. Ok There are 3 teams now since there are 30 contestants. Here are the teams; Katie, Sadie, Justin, Gwen, Duncan, Alejandro, Owen, Sam, Dakota, and Lightning, you are Team A. Mike, Zoey, Izzy, Noah, Beth, Trent, DJ, Eva, Sierra, and Cody, you are Team B. Harold, Courtney, Leshawna, Heather, Geoff, Bridgette, Scott, Ezekiel , Lindsay, and Tyler, you are Team C. Now Come up with some good names for yourselves, dazzle me!

(Everyone is thinking)

Duncan: I have a good name Team Punch

Chris: Very good

Izzy: Team Wild!

Chris: Amazing!

Geoff: Team Party!

Chris: Really dude? Is partying all you think about, ok then. Pick your trailers and meat me at the lunch tent

(All 3 teams are walking to the trailers)

Duncan: Hey, why are the trailers bigger?

Chris: Because there are 30 contestants, you really didn't think we would make you squeeze into those small trailers did you?

(scene cuts to the boys cabin)

Ezekiel: So good to be back, eh?

Duncan: Can it homeschool, you are just getting kicked off at the first elimination ceremony

Ezekiel: No way, eh. I am in it to win it, yeah!

Alejandro: Amigos why must we fight, we are all guys here

Scott: Yeah what he said

**Confessionals**

**Scott: Listen I know Alejandro, I have seen him in season 3, if we can get an alliance going, we could REALLY start some stuff...I mean we could even get to the final 3! Trust me this is a good plan.**

**Alejandro: Scott is a worthy competitor, I saw him in season 4, I may have some competition... *laughs uncontrollably***

**End of Confessionals**

(Scene cuts to the girls cabin)

Heather: I cannot believe I got stuck with Leshawna, this is A NIGHTMARE!

Leshawna: Oh don't go there with me you skinny bi-

Zoey: Hey guys! Let's not fight lets just be friends, ok?

Heather: Firends with her no thank you I would rather get eliminated

(Heather Walks away)

Leshawna: Consider it done

(Zoey Gasps)

(Scene cuts to the lunch tent)

Chris welcome teams! Today's challenge will take place in 5 minutes so hurry up and eat your breakfast!

Duncan: What is the challenge?

Lindsay: *gasps* is it a makeover

Tyler: Is it a sports competition?

Duncan: Is it a beat-a-nerdathon? *punches Harold*

Harold: OW THAT HURT, GOSH!

Chris: No, no, and what? today's challenge is the gross-a-thon!

Harold: *gulps*

Duncan: What is the matter Daloris? Get grossed out much?

**Confessionals**

**Harold: I still cannot believe you told Duncan the Daloris thing, GOSH!**

**End of Confessionals**

(Scene cuts to the lunch tent)

Chris: This is how the challenge is going to work, each team will be given a bowl of the most disgusting food chief can make.

Chief: I made sure this food is the best! *snickers*

Duncan: Didn't we do this in Total Drama Island?

Chris: Yes, but this time, we have even MORE disgusting things for you to eat! Like deep fried bugs, pig feet, cow snout, pork butt, all that good stuff! And the rules are different this time! Chief if you please, hand out the food!

(Chief hands everyone a bowl of pig butt)

Courtney: What is this?

Chris: Pig butt! One of chief's specialties!

Everyone: Ewwwww

Chris: There are 10 meals, if you barf you are out of the contest. The team with the most people who have not barfed after the 10th dish win.

(Everyone starts to eat)

Izzy (Chewing): Mmmm This is really good!

Justin: *gags* I can't do this..*barfs*

Dakota: NOOO I CAN'T DO THIS *barfs*

Chris: Justin and Dakota are out!

Noah: (Chewing): Ugh I think I am going to be sick

Chris: Not if you want to win you won't!

Katie: Sadie?

Sadie: Yeah?

Katie: I think I am going to barf

Sadie: Me too

(Katie and Sadie barf simultaniously)

Chris: Ohh and Katie and Sadie are out!

Duncan: ohhh, This is not right *gags*

Gwen: Suck it up Duncan!

Duncan: What ever you say gorgeous!

**Confessionals**

**Courtney: I am SO over Duncan, but I just can't stand him and Gwen, always kissing and...and...(screams out crying)**

**Duncan: I know Courtney is still hot for me, but I have moved on, and she has to move on too!**

**End of Confessionals**

Harold: *gags* Oh no! *barfs*

Chris: and Harold is out! Good job Harold!

Chris: Ok on to the next dish!

(Chief places a dish of Cow Snout in front of everyone)

Izzy (Chewing): This is the best Chief!

(Chief has a look of confusion on his face)

**Confessionals**

**Chief: I don't know what is wrong with that girl! That stuff is nasty!**

**Izzy is siting eating pig butt**

**Izzy (chewing): What? It's really good!**

**End of Confessionals**

Zoey: I can't do this

Mike: Yes you can, just pretend it is your favorite food, that's what I did!

Zoey: Thanks Mike

(Everyone finishes their food)

Chris: Really? No one barfed? Well lets see if that is the case when you have this delicious meal!

(Chief hands everyone a dish of live Snails)

Bridgette: WHAT? I can't eat a live animal! It's too cruel!

Geoff: You can do it babe! Just believe in yourself!

Chris: Just Like in _The Lion King 3_ you will be having a snail slurping contest! You each have to slurp the 10 snails in front of you!

(Everyone moans)

Chris: and GO!

Izzy (slurping): Delicious!

(Duncan looks at her in horror)

**Confessionals**

**Duncan: What is up with that girl? I knew she was crazy, but this is insane! How can she actually like that stuff?**

**Izzy is sitting slurping snails**

**Izzy: Yummy! *burp* Oops excuse me *giggles***

**End of Confessionals**

Lightning: Sha-Man Lightning is getting Sha-sick!

Courtney: *gags* awww I don't feel so go-*Barfs*

Chris: And Courtney is out!

Bridgette: *gags* Oh no *barfs on Geoff*

Geoff: Eww *gags and barfs*

Chris: Geoff and Bridgette are out! Next up we have Bug surprise cheeseburger!

Leshawna (chewing): AH they are still alive! *gags and barfs on Justin*

Justin: AH MY BEAUTIFUL SKIN IS RUINED! AHHH *runs out of the tent screaming*

**Confessionals**

**Justin (scrubbing barf off of him): Aw man! how am I suppose to get this barf off me..AH! Its in my hair, too? *barfs***

**End of Confessionals**

Lindsay (chewing): *gags* I can't do this! *barfs on Tyler*

Tyler: Gross! *barfs on Chris*

Chris: Aww come on! You don't barf on the host! Tyler and Lindsay are out!

(chief hands everyone a bowl of live cocaroaches)

Trent: *gags* You have to be kidding!

Chris: nope Now EAT! Chief watch the kiddies while I go clean up.

Gwen (chewing): Not so bad!

Duncan (chewing): You are telling me!

**Confessionals**

**Chief: What is wrong with these kids? They actually like eating this stuff?**

**Duncan: *barfs* Worst food I have ever had, and I was in Juvey!**

**End of Confessionals**

Trent (chewing): AH! I HEAR CRUNCHING I CAN'T DO THIS * Barfs on Gwen*

Gwen: AW! TRENT *barfs on DJ*

DJ: *barfs on Scott*

Scott: *Barfs*

(Chris walks back in)

Chris: Trent, Gwen, DJ, and Scott, you are out!

(Chief hands everyone a bowl of Pig foot)

Izzy (chewing): Delicious!

Duncan (chewing) *gags* aww I feel sick! *barfs*

Chris: Duncan is out!

Noah: *barfs*

Chris: Noah is also out!

(Chief hands everyone a bowl of Pig Ear)

Ezekiel: *gags* No gotta pull through, eh! *eats the ear*

Leshawna: *gags* This sista is out! *barfs on Heather*

Heather: *barfs* you did that on purpose!

Lehsawna: *laughing*

Chris: Leshawna and Heather are out!

(Chief hands everyone a bowl of Cow Brain)

Lightning (chewing): *gags* Sha-mommy! *barfs*

Chris: Lightning is out!

Alejandro: *barfs*

Chris: Alejandro is out!

(Chief hands everyone a bowl of Moldy Chicken)

Cody: Is this safe?

Chris: Who knows? but I think its safer than being eliminated!

Sam: *barfs*

Mike: *barfs*

Zoey: *barfs*

Cody: *barfs*

Chris: WOW! Sam, Mike, Zoey, and Cody you are out!

(Chief hands everyone a carton of spoiled milk)

Eva (chugging): This is nothing!

Beth (Chugging) I don't feel so good..*barfs*

Ezekiel (chugging): This is Nothing, eh!

Bridgette: Go! Ezekiel!

Leshawna: Yeah go homeschool!

Tyler: Go Eva and Izzy!

Eva (Chugging): *gag* I *gag* can't *gag* take it *gag* anymore *barfs*

Chris: Eva you're out! Owen, Izzy, and Zeke it's just you 3.

Owen: WHOHOO I can do this all day! *stomach growling* I don't feel so go-*barfs

Chris: Team Punch. You are out! Who ever barfs next decides who wins!

Izzy (chugging): I am not giving up!

Ezekiel (chugging): Me either, eh!

Izzy (chugging): *stomach growling* Ohh, I don't feel good *barfs*

Chris: And Team Party wins the gross-a-thon!

Team Party: Alright!

Geoff: Way to go Homeschool!

Chris: Since Team Punch was the first out, someone is going home tonight!

Duncan: *growls*

Chris: As for Team Party, you receive a...Hot Tub!

Team Party: ALRIGHT WOHOO!

Chis: Team Punch see you at the elimination ceremony!

(scene cuts to the elimination ceremony)

Chris: Please make your votes

(everyone makes their votes)

Chris: The following members are safe

(Chief walks up with the guilded Chris's)

Chris: Duncan

(Chief throws Duncan his guilded Chris)

Chris: Katie and Sadie

(Chief throws Katie and Sadie their guilded Chris)

Chris: Gwen

(Gwen has her guilded Chris thrown to her)

Chris: Lightning

Lightning: *catches award* Sha-boom!

Chris: Alejandro

(Alejandro catches his award)

Chris: Owen

(Owen catches his award)

Chris and the final guilded Chris goes to...

(Suspenceful music plays)  
(Justin and Dakota look worried)

Chris: Dakota

(Dakota catches her award)

Justin: What?

Chris: Sorry dude time to catch the Lamousine

Justin: *walks with his head down*

Duncan: bye pretty boy

(Justin gets in the car and it drives off)

Chris: Well that takes care of that. **Who will be voted off next? Who will try to start an alliance? Who is going to hook up? When is Ezekiel Going to get kicked off? **

Ezekiel: Never, yo!

Chris: **Find out next time on Total...Drama...Xtreme Action!  
**


	2. Day 2-Monster Hunt

Chris McLean: **Last Time on Total Drama Xtreme Action! We had 30 contestants come back for a chance at one million dollars! We split them up into three teams, Team Punch, Team Wild, and Team Party. The challenge was a gross-a-thon where each team had to eat 10 dishes of gross food, in the end Ezekiel ended up winning, and didn't get eliminated this time, I know I am shocked, too! In the end, Justin packed his bags and took the Lamousine home. Who is going down next? Who will kiss? Who may get maimed? Find out right here on Total...Drama...Xtreme Action!**

**(Theme Song Plays)**

(Scene cuts to the boys trailer)

(Everyone is sleeping)

Owen (while sleeping): *farts*

Harold: *sniff* Aw eww Owen gross!

Owen: Sorry I can't help it, I had too much of Chief's food yesterday *chuckles*

Duncan: Hey will you two shut up? I need my rest!

Harold and Owen: Sorry Duncan

*a loud explosion is heard outside*

All The Boys: What Was That?

(the boys and girls run outside to see a giant monster footprint in front of their trailers)

Chris: Hello competitors!

Duncan: Really Chris? Monster movie again?

Chris: Nope, there is a twist

Duncan: *rolls eyes*

Chris: Today's challenge will begin in studio building 5 now go!

(scene cuts to a studio building)

Chris: Today's challenge is based on a monster movie, this time, the giant robot monster had some upgrades, and is not controlled so he can do whatever it wants *laughs*

Duncan: Not cool bro, not cool

Chris: Let me finish, we made sure he won't kill you, but if you do get caught you may just get burned a little..

Everyone: WHAT?

Chris: Your goal is to stop the monster, once you do, there will be a surprise inside of him for the next challenge, now go!

(scene cuts to Team Party walking down the downtown set)

Geoff: Ok guys the monster should be here, considering the fact that this is where he was in _Total Drama Action_

Bridgette: That does make sense, Geoff

*a loud roar is heard and the monster walks out from behind a building*

Ezekiel: Oh man what do we do now, eh?

Scott: We need to stop him!

Tyler: How?

Scott: With a net?

Tyler: Lets just run!

(Team Party runs from the monster)

(scene cuts to Team Punch following the footprints by the trailers)

Lightning: Why are we here? Shouldn't we be looking for Sha-Clues?

Duncan: We are, if we can find where these footprints go, then we find the monster

Gwen: Makes sense

Alejandro: I think I hear the monster up there follow me!

(Everyone starts running with Alejandro)

(Scene cuts to Team Wild walking in the downtown set)

Noah: Hey guys? Where is DJ?

Cody: I don't know

Trent: You don't think he is starting another illegal alliance with Chief do you?

Cody: No, That's not him anymore

Trent: Well he is probably doing a confessional

(Cody is looking around for clues)

Cody: Hmm there has got to be something here

Eva: Look!

(Everyone looks at the footprints)

Izzy: Lets follow them!

Noah (Srcasticly): Yay! More running!

**Confessionals**

**Eva: That wimp Noah needs to learn a thing or two. One he should always excersize. And two he should never complain, I HATE COMPLAINING! (She punches the mirror)**

**End of Confessionals**

(scene cuts to all three teams converging by the lunch tent)

Duncan: well where is the monster?

(Ezekiel turns around)

Ezekiel: Right There, eh!

*ROAR*

(The monster tries to stomp on the contestants)

Everyone: AHHH!

(The contestants run away)

Duncan (running): We need to turn it off

Gwen (running): How?

Duncan (running): We can have someone distract it while someone else goes on its back and cuts the wires

(scene cuts to Alejandro holding two garbage can lids standing by the monster and Duncan siting in a tree)

Alejandro: Ok Lets do this *starts banging on the trash lids*

(The monster is alerted by Alejandro is starts to come for him)

Duncan (to himself): Ok just wait until the monster is right underneath you, Duncan...

(The monster gets closer to Alejandro)

Alejandro: Get ready Duncan!

(Duncan sees the monster is right under the tree so he jumps down and lands on his back, the monster feels this and tries to shake Duncan)

Duncan (holding on): AHHHHH! YOU STUPID MONSTER!

**Confessionals**

**Duncan: I was not worried, I knew I could hold on, it was very hard though...I wonder if Gwen liked that.**

**Gwen: Seeing Duncan up there worried me, but I knew he could do it, that is the reason I love him.**

**(Duncan overheard Gwen and walks into her confessional)**

**Duncan: So you love me?**

**Gwen: Oh shoot what were you doing back there?**

**Duncan: Listening to your beautiful voice**

**Gwen: Aww, come here honey**

**(The two kiss)**

**End of Confessionals**

(Duncan starts climbing up the monsters back to the control panel)

Duncan: Ok lets do thi-wait what?

(Duncan sees the control panel needs a key)

Duncan: I don't need a key!

(Duncan jams the knife into the lock and breaks it, then cuts the wires. The Monster stumbles on his feet, then falls down)

Everyone: All right Duncan and Alejandro!

Duncan: Now lets see what we got!

(Duncan pulls out a map, compass, 3 shovels, and a piece of paper with some coordinates on it.)

Duncan: What are we going to do with this?

Chris: I will explain. The second part of the challenge is a scavenge hunt. Only you won't be finding treasure..you will be finding DJ!

Everyone: WHAT?

Cody: So that's where DJ is!

Chris: Yes! That is what the map, coordinates, and compass are for. Only you don't get to pick which one you get, I do!

Everyone: Uh-oh

Chris: Uh-oh indeed, Since there are 3 shovels each team gets a shovel. The winning team was Team Punch so they get, the compass and a shovel, Since Team Party, did not really help they will get the Coordinates and a shovel.

Chris: That means Team Wild gets the map and a shovel. First one to find and dig up DJ, wins!

Duncan: If we won why do we have the compass instead of the Coordinates or the map?

Chris: Because there is no GPS to help them find the coordinates, and the map isn't 100% accurate!

Duncan: *Laughs*

Chris: GO!

(scene cuts to Team Punch following the compass)

Gwen: I still don't get how this compass helps us, it will just take us north!

Duncan: Same here sister

Alejandro: There has to be a reason why Chris did this

(suddenly the compass points to the left)

Duncan: Huh? That's not north!

Gwen: great its broken, too?

Alejandro: Unless there is a magnet making it point that way

Gwen: *gasps* DJ must be holding a magnet, follow the compass!

(scene cuts to Team Party walking around with the piece of paper)

Heather: Why even try? We don't even know where these coordinates are!

Leshawna: Shut up white girl

Heather: Don't even go there with me Leshawna!

Courtney: Guys listen, we can use the GPS on my PDA

(Courtney types in the coordinates)

Courtney: This Way!

(everyone runs with Courtney)

(Scene cuts to Team Wild walking with the map)

Izzy: Ok, it says the location is here

Eva: We have been here 3 times Izzy.

(everyone is looking at the map wondering what the building is)

Noah: Are those the trailers?  
Mike: No I think that's the lunch tent

Zoey: Looks more like the set to me

Trent: This is hopeless, this map makes no sense at all!

Sierra: We can't give up DJ is counting on us!

Cody: She is right! We need to pull ourselves together!

Eva: How? This map make no sense

Cody: leave that to me!

(the scene cuts to Team Punch running to a stop.)

Duncan: Here we are!

Gwen: Dig!

(Team Party runs up)

Geoff: Oh no! They beat us here!

Courtney: CRAP!

(Duncan starts to dig and eventually hits a wooden chest)

Duncan: I got something!

(Duncan breaks open the box and DJ sits up)

DJ: Thanks man!

Duncan: No sweat!

Chris: Team Punch wins!

Team Party: Aww!

Chris: Team Party I will see you at elimination!

Courtney: What? Team Wild isn't even here!

Chris: yeah but you used your PDA, which is not allowed, that cost your team the win. Sucks to be you right now *chuckles*

(scene cuts to the guilded Chris awards)

Chris: The following people are safe; Harold, Leshawna, Heather, Geoff, Bridgette, Scott, Lindsay, and Tyler.

(Everyone catches their guilded Chris awards)

Chris: The final guilded Chris award goes to...

(Suspenceful Music plays)  
(Ezekiel is shaking, and Courtney is worried)

Chris: Ezekiel

(Ezekiel catches his award)

Courtney: No! I demand a recount!

Chris: Sorry! All eliminations are final!

Courtney: *screams*

Chris: Chief get her out of here before she makes me go def!

(Chief throws Courtney over his shoulder and carries her to the Lamousine)

Courtney: You have not seen the last of me! I will be back!

Chris: No you won't

(Chief throws Courtney into the Lamousine and it drives off)

Chris: **Who will go next? Who will be in an alliance? Who will create more drama than anybody? Find out in the next exciting episode of Total...Drama...Xtreme Action!**


End file.
